Christmas Without You
by Poetic License To Kill
Summary: It's the one thing he couldn't do. AkuRoku, short and fluffy for the holidays.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**A/N:** Short, fluffy one-shot/drabble based on Christmas Without You by One Republic. Hope everybody likes it! Happy Holidays!

(PS - I'm accepting reviews as Christmas presents...)

* * *

><p>"<em>I need a ticket for the next train out to Twilight Town."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day, 2010.<strong>

"Everybody shut up! He's calling!

"Hey, baby. Where Are you?...Oh. No, that's – that's fine. You said you didn't know if you'd be able to make it or not...Seriously, Ax, don't worry. It's okay...I will. You sent it today? It should be here by Tuesday, then. How're the islands...Cool. Yeah. Everybody says hi.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby...I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you mean, 'can't get one till after Christmas?' I need one <strong>today<strong>_."

* * *

><p><strong>August 12, 2010.<strong>

_"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Roxy, happy birthday to you._

_"Happy birthday, baby. I'm sorry I can't be there. Do a shot for me, yeah? Love you."_

* * *

><p>"<em>No, I don't think you understand. This is important!"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>August 13, 2010.<strong>

"Thanks for the message, babe. Sorry for not picking up, the bar was really loud. Especially after they found out it was Sora and I's 21st...Course I did. Tequila's disgusting, by the way. You're lucky I love you, or I wouldn't have done it...Ha, yeah. Who's that in the background? Oh, tell Zex I said hey. When do you think you're going to be home?...Oh, you need to go...?

"Okay, well. Thanks for the call. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

* * *

><p>"<em>Look, ma'am. If you can't get me this ticket – I don't know what I'll do."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanksgiving, 2010.<strong>

"What did I say I was thankful for? You, of course. I miss you. A lot.

"Okay. Talk to you later."

* * *

><p>"<em>I need to be in Twilight Town by tomorrow. There's – there's somebody I need to be with."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Day, 2010.<strong>

"You're gonna be home for New Year's, right?...Seriously? That's great. I'll see you in a couple of days, then...I love you too. Merry Christmas, baby."

* * *

><p>"<em>I missed last year, and it almost killed me. I can't do that again."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's, 2011.<strong>

"Hey, you've reached Roxas. Be cool and leave a message after the beep. Happy Valentine's."

* * *

><p>"<em>Please check one more time. I know I should have bought it earlier. But check one more time, please."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>August 12, 2011.<strong>

"What?...What do you think is wrong, Axel?...You don't know? Jesus Christ, do I have to spell it out for you?

"You're missing _eve__rything,_ Axel. You're gone half the year, and the half that you're here you're at your office!

"Of course I appreciate everything you do for me. Yes, I love the present. But money isn't all that's important, Axel. I – I _miss_ you, damn it. I miss you so much it hurts...I'm not asking you to quite your job, of course I'm not. I just wish you were home more –

"Damn it, Axel, quite putting words in my mouth! But I know I'm right, I know it, you are missing everything. You barely ever call anymore. I don't remember the last time you replied to one of my calls. Did you know Sora and Riku are getting married?...Yeah, I did tell you about it. I told you in an e-mail...What do you mean, changed your e-mail? Why the hell didn't you tell me?

"Screw you. I'm hanging up. Yes, I fucking _am_ hanging up. Good. Bye."

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm begging you. There has to be something you can do. If I don't make it, he'll be gone. I know he will."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanksgiving, 2011.<strong>

"_I miss you too, Rox."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Please! You <strong>have<strong> to do **something!**"_

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Day, 2011.<strong>

"Hello, Axel. What do you want?

"I'm at home, where else? It's Christmas, in case you've forgotten. Again. Is there a reason you're calling, because Sora, Riku, and the gang are all over here...

"Look outside...? The postman came already...No, I don't think I will. Why should I listen to you?

_"Because it's important_? Even if there's a plane out there dragging a banner that says I'm Sorry, it's not going to be important enough...Fine! Fine, I'll look out the god damn window – you want me to go to the door? What're you up to, Axel...Oh."


End file.
